1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector having rows of terminals and insulative bodies molded over the terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional electrical connector for high frequency data transmission. The connector includes an insulative seat body 10 having a sleeve portion 100 with front and rear open ends 101, 103, and a terminal positioning panel 13 extending through the sleeve portion 100 and having a front mating portion 105 projecting frontwardly from the front open end 101, a pair of opposite rear connecting portions 107 projecting rearwardly from the rear open end 103, and two opposite rows of terminal passageways 106 formed in two opposite sides thereof and extending from the front mating portion 105 to the rear connecting portions 107. A plurality of terminals 14 are respectively received in the terminal passageways 106, and are exposed at the front mating portion 105 and the rear connecting portions 107. A metal shield 11 is mounted on the sleeve portion 100, and surrounds the mating portion 105 for protecting the terminals 14 on the terminal positioning panel 13 and for diminishing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Since each terminal 14 is to be snugly inserted in the respective passageway 106, there is a tendency for the terminals 14 to be bent during assembly. Moreover, it is laborious and requires lots of manpower to insert the terminals 14 into the passageways 106.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, an electrical connector comprises a first terminal module including a row of first terminals and an insulative first seat body molded over the first terminals, the first terminals having contact portions exposed at one side of the first seat body; a second terminal module including a row of second terminals and an insulative second seat body molded over the second terminals, the second terminals having contact portions exposed at one side of the second seat body, the second seat body being stacked on the first seat body with the sides respectively facing upward and downward; a coupling member disposed on and coupling the first and second seat bodies; an insulative housing having a sleeve portion receiving the first and second terminal modules, the contact portions of the first and second terminals projecting outwardly from the sleeve portion; a retaining member disposed on the housing for positioning the first and second seat bodies to the housing; and a metal shield surrounding the sleeve portion and the contact portions of the first and second terminals.